THIS INVENTION relates to a perforated cover assembly adapted to define a lid to a container and, in particular, but not exclusively, to a cooking utensil such as a pot, frying pan, roasting pan or the like, in order that, in use, liquids and solids are prevented from splashing out of the container whilst gases are allowed to escape freely therefrom.
Whilst the invention is predominantly applicable to cooking utensils and a perforated cover assembly adapted to prevent fat or water, or both, from escaping from a sizzling or boiling cooking utensil, the invention extends in its application to other instances where it is desirable to prevent solids or liquids from escaping from a container. One such application is the dilution of acids.
In cooking, particularly where a frying or roasting operation is carried out, it is important that water vapour be allowed to escape from a cooking utensil whilst many people prefer it if fat or other liquids are not allowed to spat out of the utensil.
Numerous cooking accessories have been proposed heretofore with the object of achieving these desired results. One such apparatus comprises a fine mesh sieve held by a supporting peripheral frame having a handle. This sieve is supposed to prevent liquids from escaping whilst it will certainly allow gases such as water vapour to escape. In practice, however, it is often at least partly, ineffective.
In another form of cover which is available two spaced, substantially flat sheets are sealed together at their peripheries and have numerous offset perforations therethrough. The cover is intended to be usable on different sizes of pots and pans. When a small pot or pan is being covered, condensation can form in the outer regions of the cover, and drip onto the stove surrounding the pot or pan. Also, the inner surfaces of the plates cannot, in many cases, be adequately cleaned.
In at least most cases there is, furthermore, no facility for adding liquids such as water, in order to make a sauce after frying or the like, whilst retaining the cover in its operative position on a pot or pan. Many other constructions are also costly or labour intensive to manufacture and do not lend themselves to a simple mass production manufacturing technique.
It is the object of this invention to provide an improved perforated cover assembly which obviates at least some disadvantages of prior art covers.